


Late Nights

by Fandom_Trash224



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, cloneweek 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash224/pseuds/Fandom_Trash224
Summary: originally for cloneweek, but since it was postponed i figured i may as well post it stillwaxer's newest kid wakes him up, and waxer comforts them





	Late Nights

__ Waxer was woken up by the feeling of something pressing down on his chest.

It took him a moment before he could wake himself up properly, cracking open his eyes to look up into the distressed face of the nautolan child he had more-or-less adopted while they liberated the colony. He gave them a soft smile.

“Heya, Jin,” Waxer said quietly, sitting up slowly to give the child time to move back “What time is it?”

“Late, I guess,” Jin said quietly, shifting slightly “I didn’t check the time before coming.”

“Eh, it’s alright,” Waxer yawned, stretching as he took in the kid’s expression “What’s wrong? You look worried.”

Jin didn’t say anything, looking down at their hands as they wrung them, shrugging slightly. Waxer’s smile fell as he pieced it together.

“You had a nightmare, didn’t you?” Waxer asked. Jin looked up at him, their eyes wide and lip quivering slightly as they nodded. Waxer made a soft sound of concern before he opened his arms. Jin rushed forward without hesitation, doing their very best to crush Waxer in their grip. Slowly, Waxer wrapped his own arms around Jin, carefully rubbing soothing motions into their back as he felt them sobbing into his chest. 

“Shhh,” Waxer whispered “I’ve got you, little one. I’ve got you.”

Jin started speaking in huttese, their voice quavering as they pushed the words out between sobs. Waxer cursed himself for not learning the language sooner, as his basic vocabulary didn’t allow him to fully understand what was being said. He did, however, pick up the words “you” and “mom” and “dad” and, chillingly “ _ dead _ ”. 

“You had a dream about your parents again? And I was there?” Waxer prompted softly, wanting to make sure he had heard Jin correctly before going any further. He felt Jin nod against his chest, and the nautolan moved back slightly to look up at the clone.

“You-- And they were--” Jin sobbed, apparently realizing that Waxer still wasn’t good at speaking huttese yet “You tried to-to save them, and-and they died, and-and you--”

Waxer felt a deep chill settle in his stomach as he pulled them close to his chest again, continuing to rub comforting circles into the back of their shirt. The poor thing lost it all, and now they were scared of losing Waxer, too. A rush of parental instinct swept through Waxer, and he placed a soft kiss onto the nautolan’s forehead. 

“It’s alright, Jin,” Waxer said quietly “Your papa is here, and I  _ promise _ , you won’t lose me anytime soon.”

(Boil came by the next morning and found the two sprawled out on Waxer’s bunk, and silently wondered how in the galaxy this kept happening.)

**Author's Note:**

> jin is a jointly owned oc with SEVERAL people, but they were originally designed and created by my good friend tristan, who's @writehandman on ao3 and @lichesneedstitches on tumblr!
> 
> my star wars tumblr: clonesdeservebetter.tumblr.com


End file.
